


Their Time

by CatherineWinner



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time has come again, their time to belong to each other has returned, their time when no one would ever wonder about their status or feelings, their time to be each other's everything has come again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Time

**Author's Note:**

> Peter/Susan! Don't like? Don't read!

It isn't the first time since they've been back that Peter had wished things were different.

They're waiting for the train when Susan suddenly takes a sharp breath. Peter instantly tenses, unaware why but knowing something was happening.

Susan turns to them, "Pretend we're talking."

"We are talking to you." Edmond laughs back.

Peter instantly feels that spark in his gut, it's not the spark of battle, but of jealousy. Something he recognizes all too well from their time in Narnia. He knows how his sister is avoiding someone and when he looks up and around the station he recognizes the young boy who attended their school. He remembers catching him staring at his sister a few times, but a simple hand around her waist had removed any of thoughts of the other boy from Peter's mind, but now it took every bit of his strength to not stand up and confront the young man.

He feels Susan press tighter against him and his arm instinctually slides tightly around her waist. They are sitting together so the motion goes unnoticed by most. But what the boy, and the rest of the world, do see is a someone in love, protecting what he knows to be only his.

Then something strange beings, a wind comes out of nowhere and Peter senses their time to return is now. They stand and grasp each other's hands, and for a long moment Peter glances down at his sister and queen and feels only relief. Their time has come again, their time to belong to each other has returned, their time when no one would ever wonder about their status or feelings, their time to be each other's everything has come again.

The landscape around them changes from a station to a beach, and for the millionth time, Peter is glad things will be different.


End file.
